Just Like You
by XxYaoi-ADDICTxX
Summary: It's OFFICIALLY 14 court guard squads! Turns out the new 14th Division captain is Sae Izuni, a young girl from Zaraki! Ikkaku happens to bump into Sae one day and... they HATE each other! Well, for now that is! IkkakuxOC R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**It's OFFICIALLY 14 court guard squads! Turns out the new 14th Division captain is Sae Izuni, a young girl from Zaraki! Ikkaku happens to bump into Sae one day and... they HATE each other! Well, for now that is! IkkakuxOC R&R please!**

_Chapter 1: Being Watched_

Ikkaku and Yumichika just sat there. Just watching. One captain, one lieutenant, and other shinigami following behind the lieutenant. "How stupid..."

Yumichika's eyes gaze over to his close friend. "I don't see why we need a 14th Division." Yumichika says monotonous tone.

Ikkaku doesn't respond. Instead, he takes a deep look at both, captain and lieutenant. Both female. "What a waste of time. I mean, what can two little girls do? Look at the captain. She's a freakin' midget. And the lieutenant is as tall as I am."

But Yumichika protests. "I heard she's from Zaraki. I won't be surprised if her attitude is as similar to our captain's."

"Whatever."

While the two sat from a slight distance, captain of squad 14, Sae Izuni grabs a hold of her lieutenant's attention.

"What is it, Captain Izuni?" Lieutenant Hanabi Kishimoto chirped. A wide grin appears on her captain's face; almost frightening the poor lieutenant. Slowly, she turns her head to Kishimoto.

"It seems that we'll have to show these shinigami who's boss."

"Wh-What do you mean, Captain?"

Her wicked smile vanishes into the wind and is replaced with a frown. "Are you slow? Or did you not hear those two punks talking about us?"

The taller girl trembles slightly. "I'm s-sorry.... Would you like for me to teach them a lesson?"

"No need to do so, Lieutenant Kishimoto. Our time to show them how powerful we are is drawing near."

"Hai, Taichou."

Satisfied, Sae continues to walk to what is now squad 14's quarters.

_"That's right, Kishimoto. We'll show the other's that we're the new and _**strongest**_ squad ever!"_

~*~*~*~

A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you guys like it! If you like it, PLEASE review. It makes me happy! ^_^ (By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader. I need one that's perfect for MY work)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Cueball_

"Bored out of my ass... This is freakin' ridiculous..." Ikkaku groaned to himself. He _was_ right. There was really nothing to do these days anymore. Makes you wonder where the hell are all of the bad guys? Instead of sitting around all day, he decided to take a little walk around. Even though it's unbelieveably hot and humid outside.

What bothered him most is when there was nothing to do.

"Hah, hah, hah! E-Excuse me!" It was a woman's voice that called out. Ikkaku stops in his tracks, turning his head to see who was calling. It was the Lieutenant of squad 14. Of course, he remembered her. She was awkwardly tall and thin as a toothpick and her orange, choppy hair was as bright as neon. Oncse she was close enough, she bows respectfully.

"What do you want?"

"U-Um. I'm the Lieutenant from 14th----"

"I _know_ where you're from. Just what do you _want_?" He was beginning to sound rather irritated. Maybe the heat was getting to him.

"A-Ah. Well, I'm kind of _lost_. I thought that I would remember after a few weeks of being here, I would know where squad 14's quarters are but.... I-If you're not in the mood to help me..... then I'll go ask someone else---"

"Alright, alright! Geez, I've never seen anyone so freakin nervous!" Ikkaku snapped, rubbing his aching neck. As tall as she was, she hid her face behind her short hair as much as possible. Eventually, she looks at him and thanks him politely.

"I'll walk you there. Only because I don't have anything else to do right now." He finally says, walking off without her. Quickly, she trails behind him.

_"What a bother..."_

"So...... Are you a lieutenant as well?" Hanabi asks, timidly.

"Are you slow?" He asks, stopping to give her a ridiculious expression. His question caused her head lower once again. Before she cold answer, he spoke once again.

"You said you have been here for a few weeks but you don't know who I am and what squad I'm from. How pathetic."

Eventually, a frown appears on her face. Of course, he takes note on her expression but that didn't change the fact that he though she was slow.

"I-I'm sorry..." After apologizing, the walk to the quarters was quiet. A few more steps and they were there.

He sighs in slight relief. "Okay, here we are. Your captain's room should be there and----"

"Lieutenant Kishimoto! We're were you, you fool?!" A voice yells out. Hanabi's calm posture instantly changes. Fear appeared on her face and she trembled beneath her clothes.

"Er... I-Izuni taichou. A thousand pardons, I didn't mean to delay..... Here are your sweet buns...." Trembling, Kishimoto hands her captain her food. Willingly, Captain Izuni takes them and takes a bite out of one.

"Hm..... Not bad, Kishimoto."

A smile appears on the shy shinigami. "Ah, a-arigato, Taichou---"

"But! I thought I told you _not_ to associate with shinigami like _him_." Captain Sae Izuni didn't take her time to point her finger straight at Ikkaku. But Ikkaku wouldn't dare let anyone talk down upon him like that!

"What did you just say, _troll_?"

"You heard me, you punk!"

"Izuni taichou, isn't he a lieutenant?"

"Hell no! He's third seat of squad 11. Madarame Ikkaku."

He twists his face up like he ate something sour. "How the hell do you know so much about me already? Or unless you were looking for a fight."

"Tsh! Don't kid yourself cueball! I don't fight losers."

He almost hit a nerve when the word _cueball_ came out of her mouth. Without thinking, he grabs Captain Izuni by her scarf. "You little _brat_. Don't you EVER call me---"

"Get the _HELL_ off of me! Or I'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp!" She yells, her crimson eyes growing dark like blood. Sae slaps his hand away, managing to keep one hand occupied with her sweet buns.

"You lay one hand on me one more time, I'm not only going to get your captain to kick your ass, I'll smash your face in."

Ikkaku was about to have a comeback but Captain Izuni turns away. "Let's go, Hanabi. We have much more _important_ things to do right now."

"Ah, agreed, taichou." Kishimoto trots behind her captain, fading into a not too distant room.

And just like that, Ikkaku stood there fuming like poisonous gas. Hell, he was close to erupting and blowing over like a freakin volcano! But he slowly, but surely, calmed down.

_"That stupid girl! Just because she's a captain, she thinks she can walk all over me!! Ah, stupid bitch!!"_

Soon after, he heads back to his room, looking for something to cut into shreds.

~*~*~*~

"What's the matter with you?" Yumichika stood a few feet away from Ikkaku, trying to figure him out.

"Nothing!" Ikkaku answers quickly, stabbing a dummy.

Yumichika makes a face, not close to being convinced to Ikkaku's response. "Well, you could have fooled me. No, really, what's wrong?"

"That stupid captain again! She's getting on my nerves!"

"What did she do?"

Ikkaku lunges his zampakuto into the dummy and soon after turning his eyes to his close friend. "She called me _**CUEBALL.**_"

It was as if he said a bad word or something. Yumichika shakes his head. "What an _ugly_ attitude."

"You're tellin' me..." Ikkaku grumbled, sheathing his zampakuto.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Ugh! I feel like garbage! I've got exams again for the next two days AND I'm suffering from the pain of a tongue piercing! Dammit it hurts! But it won't stop meh form writing! Bwa Ha HA!

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Diary_

"I _said_ I'm not going!"

"Why not? Captain Izuni is _not_ important. Don't mind her." Yumichika was close to yanking Ikkaku out of the room.

"I don't care! If you wanna go then go by yourself! Besides, what the hell do I look like going to her '_welcome'_ party? That's just stupid!"

"Stop being so difficult! I'm not going if you don't go!" Yumichika finally grabs a hold Ikkaku and pulls him outside.

Ikkaku groans loudly, bothered Yumichika's actions. "What the hell!"

"Sorry. But if you want to prove to her that you're _important_, you have to crash her party."

"Whatever. That's a stupid idea."

"No, _you're_ stupid."

After their little 'issue', they headed out to a local eatery, not too far out of Seireitei. The further they walked, the more irritated Ikkaku became. On top of that, he didn't understand why was he going so far out just to celebrate Captain Sae Izuni's arrival. He blamed it all on Ayasegawa.

"What's that smell? It's _so_......" Yumichika began to say, taking the slight scent of food from the air. Faint sounds of laughing and giggling came from a nearby bright eatery.

Although, Ikkaku didn't want to admit it, the great scent of food was getting him hungry. Finally, they stepped in the eatery. It was packed with shinigami! Immediately, you can point out Renji, Momo, Izuru, Rukia, Rangiku, Isane, Kyone, Sentaro, and a dozen others. Not to mention Captain Histugaya and Kyoraku was there.

"Hey, you're here!" Yachiro chirped, one hand occupied with a bottle of sake. Ikkaku heard Yachiro but his eyes immediately fell on Sae. Even her eyes were glued to him as well.

But the sudden touch of Yumichika's hand touching Ikkaku's shoulder pulled him out of his short trance. "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a _long_ night."

"...... I'm hoping you're wrong...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours passed and drinking progressed. The only person that was actually able to stand up was Toushirou. It was a shocker that no one was knocked out and sleeping in their own vomit. But one by one, the eatery was getting empty. Sooner or later, there was only four left.

Of course, the last remaining four is Captain Izuni, Lieutenant Kishimoto, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Why are you such a l..... loser?" Sae suddenly says, her stance all unsteady.

"LOSER!? You're the freakin loser here! You came here like you're hot shit!"

"Oh, ho, ho? Stop acting so tough, you runt! You CAN'T beat me!"

"You wanna bet?!"

Both Kishimoto and Yumichika sighs in disappointment. "Okay, we get it Ikkaku. Can we go now?"

"Yes. I-I agree. We should go, Captain."

Sae's angered looked simmered into a neutral. "You're right, Hanabi. No point in wasting my breath on this guy....."

Still woobly, Sae grabs onto her lieutenant for support. "Ugh... What time is it?"

"I'm not sure, Captain. But we should get back as soon as possible."

"Mm. Hai, Fukutaichou..."

Ikkaku watched as the two slowly walked out. "Dammit, I hate her! One day I'll show her!"

"Yeah. One day...." Yumichika mumbled sarcastically to himself.

It was official. Ikkaku HATED Captain Izuni. No one really knew the reason why. Maybe he hates her because she actually talks back to him. Or maybe it was something else.

But one day.......

"Ikkaku! Did you hear?" Ikkaku looked at his close friend with a sleepy expression. "Hm. What is it?"

"I heard that Captain Izuni wants you to be her escort to the world of the living."

It wasn't long before Ikkaku jumped out of his bed and ran up and down the walls. "WHAT?! Who the hell said so?"

"Her lieutenant happened to tell me that her captain got the okay to head out in the evening."

"I DON'T FREAKIN BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!!"

Yumichika folds his arms and shakes his head. "You can't say I didn't tell you so."

"You **didn't**, dumbass!" Ikkaku yelled, punching his friend straight in the face. Ikkaku was obiviously pissed off.

_"I'll show her..... stupid ass woman..... Who the hell does she think she is?!"_ Ikkaku thought, storming up to her office. He doesn't even knock! He almost ripped the door off too!

"You little twerp! You're gonna pay---" He pauses, realizing that no one was there. Not even the lieutenant was there. "Damn. She's not here..."

He begins to head back until something caught his eye. There was an unusually large book on Captain Izuni's desk. The closer he got, he knew that was something personal to her. The lock on it immediately tells you that. "What is this? A diary?"

Curious, he holds it up, trying to find out how to open it. "Stupid lock."

"Ikkaku-san?" Someone speaks out. Ikkaku kept the huge book in his hand while he turned. Luckily, it wasn't Izuni herself. It was Hanabi. She takes a gander at the book in his hand.

"Oh. It's you.... Have you seen your captain anywhere?"

"E-Er. She's in the library. Captain Izuni goes there occasionally."

"Hm. All right, then. Tell her that I will see her in the evening."

"H-Hai." Hanabi agrees, eventually watching him leave with Sae's 'diary'.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, how was it? Was it terrible? I'm sad that not ONE person had left me a comment. A girl needs some praising sometimes, ya know?? I can't continue if there's no support. So, be nice and give me some nice comments. PLEASE! =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Odd_

Just looking at his face bothered Sae. At that, he was grinning widely. Not a sight you really want to see. It looked somewhat crazy. "What the hel are you so happy about? Do you know how long we were waiting for?"

"Will you shut up already? Besides, you shouldn't be talking like that me after I tell you what I have of yours." Ikkaku says, the book on his hand. Although the sky was rather dark, she could see what was on his hand.

Her eyes grew wide and she looks at him in disbelief. "D-Did you just---"

"Relax! I tried the lock but I couldn't get it open."

Sae stormed up to him and snatched the book from him. "You asshole! What were you doing by my desk?"

"I was gonna curse you out for making me go to the world of the living with you but--"

"But nothing! You violated my privacy. I'm gonna tell Yamamoto on your ass!"

"Whatever, man! Can we just get the hel out of here?! Geez, it's bad enough I'll be with your sorry ass for a few days!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sae yells, slapping him right in the back of his head.

"You're dead now, bitch!"

Lieutenant Kishimoto sighs, following them behind. _"I hope they don't do this the whole time we're in the world of the living."_

Unfortunately, they _were_ at it when they were in the world of the living.

"I don't know why the hell you need an escort here. I'm sure this isn't your first time here."

"I KNOW that! It's just I haven't been here for a long time. But it's dark and I'm feeling a bit tired."

"You make it sound so easy to find a place to sleep."

"It _is_ easy. Well, it is for me. Just watch."

Sae looks around the street. "Aha!..... Excuse me? Sir?"

She runs down the street to a nearby guy.

Ikkaku just watched and Hanabi sighs, as usual. "Do you have ANY idea what she's doing?"

"She's looking for a place to stay from the night, of course."

"Well, I know that! But you can't just ask anyone and assume they're going to say yes--"

"Just watch, Ikkaku-san."

Sae smiles brightly at the man and leans close to him. "I'm sorry to bother you on such a dark night like tonight."

The guy looks at her strangely. "Ok? what is it?"

"I need a place to sleep. If you don't mind, I want my little sister and older brother to come as well. Please? We're tired."

"U-Uh... Are you crazy?"

Sae frowns and holds the guy's hand. "I'm begging you, sir! I'll do _anything_ to spend the night." Her crimson eyes softened and she even manage to squeeze a slight tear. The guy frowns a bit and she leans closer to him, revealing her cleavage.

"A-Ah. fine. I'll late you stay. But you said you'll do anything for it, right?"

Her gentle expression changes. "Don't push it, kid."

"Ok, ok, lady.... Can you at least...... show me your....." The guy looks down at her chest once again. She sighs, lazily unbuttoning her blouse and flashing him.

Ikkaku's jaw nearly falls off when Sae revealed herself to the guy so carelessly. "What the fu--"

"Well, it looks to me that we'll be having a place to stay." Hanabi says, smiling.

Sae looks at both Ikkaku and Hanabi. "Let's go, Hanabi. And oh, by the way, Ikkaku...... Don't feel so left out. I can give you a little _sneak peak_ before we go to bed."

"Nice try, lady. But I'm not falling for your bull crap."

Sae smiles. "Yeah, well be thankful that we have a place to sleep tonight........Come on, Hanabi."

"Hai!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ikkaku-san? Are you still angry?"

Ikkaku lifts his head from the couch pillow to look at Hanabi. Lucky for her, the guy that had invited them (his name's Hiro, by the way) had a sister. So, of course she wore the clothes that were available to her.

"I'm not angry. I just hate your captain."

"But you two are so alike.... How could you hate her? Besides, I heard that your captain is from Zaraki just like my captain."

"Yeah, that's true. But still. She _thinks_ she's tough."

Hanabi takes a seat before Ikkaku and looks at him. "Maybe..... Maybe you don't understand. Captain Izuni _is_ tough..... You see, Izuni was been alone ever since I knew her. I don't know hoe true the story was about her youth but... I was told that her whole family was slaughtered by a man. She was the only one that actually survived...... People also said that she got her scar from the slash of his katana....... She's a very brave woman, Ikkaku-san. Believe me."

Ikkaku looks at her for a moment. "Are you related to your captain in some sort of way or is there another reason why you are so dedicated to your duty?"

Hanabi smiles and shakes her head. "Actually..... she's my neice......."

"Lieutenant Kishimoto. What did I tell you?"

Hanabi hops up to her feet, hearing her superior's voice. "C-Captain."

Sae stood by the entrance of the living area with sleepware on. "I hope you're not trying to turn my lieutenant away from me, Ikkaku."

He sits up. "Why do you keep talking to me? And why the hell am I here? What the freak are we doing here!?"

"Are you retard or are you hard of hearing? I _told_ you I wanted to come because I haven't been here for a while...... But the main reason why I'm here is because I'm temporarily under supervision of this town."

"What? Are you telling me that we're going to be for more than a few days?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying! Now shut the hell up!"

Ikkaku was about to say something but Hanabi speaks up. "Izuni Taichou.... We're in a g-guest's house."

Sae sighs and nods in agreement. "Yeah, you're right, Hanabi...... By the way, Hanabi..... I would like for you to retreive me some kashiwa mochi."

"Hai, taichou." Hanabi leaves the room and head out the door (with her sleepware).

Once Hanabi had left, Sae takes a seat beside Ikkaku. His eyes looked over to her and sighs. "What are you up to, woman?"

"Oh, nothing..." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever. You make me sick."

"Now you know how I feel when I look at your stupid face." Sae yawns and drops her body on the couch, her legs landing in Ikkaku's lap.

"What the hell! Get off of me!"

"If you don't like it then get the fuck off!" She snapped.

"I was here first!"

"But I'm a lady!"

"You could've fooled me!"

"BITCH!"

~*~*~*~*~

After fighting with Sae, she ends up having the couch to herself while he sat around the living area. He wasn't sleepy at all. As a matter of fact, he didn't want to be stuck in this house either. Once again, he was bored. The only thing that actually kept his mind wondering was Sae Izuni. His eyes went over to her and he makes a face.

"That's sad. The only time I can realize you're a girl is when you're asleep."

Sae shifts ever so slightly on the couch and she actually looked pretty. It was rare to see her looking so peaceful. As a matter of fact, her body was fairly shaped well.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Ikkaku closes his eyes and exhales lowly. "I'm going to act like I didn't hear you ask me that, Kishimoto."

Light footsteps crept up beside him. "But you were standing for at least five minutes. Just watching her. But Captain Izuni _is_ beautiful."

"Ah, she's not beautiful. You're only saying that because she's family."

"It's not what I think. It's what I saw. And what I SAW was you watching here with eyes of satisfaction."

_"The eyes of satisfaction? That's bullshit..."_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, whatever, kid."

Although Ikkaku didn't say it, Hanabi knew that Ikkaku had some sort of odd feelings for her captain. But was she right?

"Whatever you say, Ikkaku-san. I'll see you in the morning, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Hanabi leave his side and eventually leaves the room. After she left, Ikkaku walks over to the sleeping captain and kneels before her. "Okay, maybe you're 2% attractive at best, kid."

Never he looked at a woman with desire or satisfactory. He never even recalled saying that he loved someone. But for some odd reason, Ikkaku grew curious. And his eyes began to wander.

He first looked at her face. Her crimson eyes were no longer visible but her eyelashes were the longest lashes he had ever seen. Her perfectly shaped lips were pursed, slightly moist with saliva. Her eyebrows were slanted as if someone was touching her in a desirable way.

Ikkaku sighs, his eyes moving down her ivory skin. Her hair was tossed and her sleeping posture was rather.... sexual. Well, that's what he thought. The shorts she wore ran higher up her leg as moved slightly, completely revealing her legs. A slight feeling ran through Ikkaku. A feeling he had never felt before.

Was it love?

No, too soon.

Was it... anger?

No, what for?

Or was it the feeling of want?

Hm.... could be?

And just like that, he couldn't help but to touch her thigh with his index finger. Soft and smooth were word to desribe what he felt. His finger went right down to her ankle and he looks back at her. Sae doesn't move one bit. Did she even feel his finger running down her leg?

Ikkaku moves his hand away from her and he sighs again. _"What the hell am I doing? I hate this girl!"_

Still, he wanted to touch her again. This time, he runs his _hand_ down her leg. Sae twiches a bit and a smile appears on her face. She _did_ feel it this time. It didn't break her from her slumber though. But it did make her shift her whole posture once again. This time, she was laying on her back, one arm hanging off the couch, the other entangled in her long locks of dark hair.

Oh, great. His eyes began to wander again. Instinctly, he looks down at her breast. Easily, he could point out that they weren't huge like Rangiku's but they sure as hell was bigger than Rukia's. They weren't big or small. They were just right. All he wanted to do was just.... touch them. Now he realized why the guy was so 'entranced' by them before.

But that was going too far. He wouldn't dare touch her like that. It was bad enough that he was looking at her this way. Finally, he stands to his feet and leaves the room.

_"Stupid girl..... She still makes me sick!"_

As he leaves the room, a slight grin appears on Sae's face once again. Moments later, her eyes open. "What a pervert. That Madarame Ikkaku."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Woah, is it me or am I on a roll here? Is anyone really reading my story. If I was someone else, I think I would enjoy this fanfic. But whatever. If you ARE reading, just leave me a comment please. It makes meh happy :P


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A Little Fight_

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Madarame Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku ignored her and kept his eyes concentrated on his 'breakfast'. Though, he wanted to look at her. Sae walks over to the table and looks at what he's eating. "Um, what the hell is that?"

He looks down at the odd crunchy stuff settling in his milk. "..... I was goin to ask you the same thing..... But I remember that guy saying that it's called cereal."

"Oh. Cereal. You know, I can make one hell of a breakfast, Ikkaku."

"I don't remember saying that I wanted you to speak to me."

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nice, you asshole! But if you want me to be a cold hearted bitch to you then I don't have a problem with THAT!"

Hanabi sighs and tried to block out her Captain's early morning screaming.

"Besides, I'm a goddamn captain! You have no right to speak to me in that manner!"

"Will you shut up!? I just woke up and I'm tired of being here. I want to go back----"

"PLEASE! Taichou, Ikkaku-san is right. We all just woke up we're the guests in Hiro's home." Hanabi speaks up, sounded rather bothered by all of this commotion.

Sae Izuni nods and finally takes a seat by the kitchen table. "Hm. You're right. Let's do something while we wait around for Hollows to appear or something. I've been dying to beat someone's ass." Izuni says under her breath. At that moment, she got an idea.

"Hey, Ikkaku...."

His eyes look up to her. Again, he had a feeling that she was cooking something up in that brain of hers. "What do you want?"

"Let's fight. I'm really in the mood to stab someone with my zampakuto. I just wanna punch someone." She looks over to him and smiles.

"So. Are you up for it? Or are you scared to fight an innocent little girl like me?"

"Drop that innocent act right now. And no, I won't think twice to hit a girl."

"Ooh. You're cruel. Let's go then!"

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, now, baldy? What are you stupid?" She literally yanks him out of the chair and Hanabi sighs once again. Oh, I feel your pain Kishimoto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Um. Are you freakin kidding me? Out here in the open?" Ikkaku looked around, people walking past the open field.

"Oh, don't have your panties in a wad, Ikkaku. Besides, no one is going to say, _"Hey, mister! Stop hitting that girl!"_ They can't see you, you know that!"

"Still---"

"Less talk, more hitting back!" Sae draws her zampakuto and strikes him, nearly getting him in the face.

Woah, guess she wasn't playing! After missing the first strike, she turns to face his back and kicks him.

"You little bitch!"

Sae giggles. "What's that matter? Hit me back!"

"On second thought, I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Why not?" She asks, swinging at him again.

"It's too easy to fight a girl." He answers, blocking her attack with his shafe.

"Oh, really?" She uses her free hand to throw a punch, finally connecting to his face. He pulls back from her and looks at her.

"Ok then...... don't say I didn't warn you, midget."

"That's more like it!"

He holds his arms out, joining his zampakuto to his gaurd. "Extend, Hizokimaru!"

She grins and holds her zampakuto out before him.

She charges towards him, fast as the speed of sound. Ikkaku barely saw her when she jumped up to hit him. He moves away just in time. If he had moved a moment later, he would have been dead.

"Don't run, Ikkaku! Attack!" Izuni yells, striking him again. This time, he blocks her attack with his zampakuto.

"Good! Now, attack me! Or I'll kill you!" She yells again. Little did she know, he failed to realize that his zampakuto was a three part pole. Hizokimaru disconnects, thus cutting her arm. She draws back and looks at her wound.

"Wow. How careless of me. But I'm just getting warmed up!" He barely blinks and she disappears.

_"Wh.... Where did she go---"_

"To slow!" He hears her yell. He turns around and sees her. Of course, he tried to move away but this time....

He wasn't so lucky. "Yaa!" She yells, slashing the side of his face. Afterwards, he jumps far away from her. _"What the hell??"_

"Are you nuts, you crazy bitch?! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hell yeah! What are you, scared? I'm so _disappointed_. Ikkaku." Izunu says, disappearing again.

Ikkaku stands defensively, hoping that she wouldn't come up behind him again. Well, this time she didn't.

"Pay ATTENTION!" Sae reappears again, striking him again. This time in the arm.

_"Dammit! She's not playing around. She's really trying to kill me!"_

Sae swings her zampakuto once again but he blocks it. "Good for you, Madarame!"

"Will you SHUT UP!?" He yells, lunging Hizokimaru towards her, hitting her in the side. Instantly she gasps in shock. But let's be serious here.

Sae Izuni's face finally lights up with a grin. "Nice try! But this fight is over!"

She grabs Hizokimaru and manages to make it slip out of Ikkaku's hands. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Ikkaku? Shocked?" She asks, jumping back for some distance.

Ikkaku ran towards her, attempting to retrive his zampakuto. "Give IT BACK!!" He yells. Now, he was PISSED.

Izuni frowns, and lunges HIS zampakuto towards _him_. She misses and stirkes with her sword. Again, she misses and she was completely wide open. Without thinking, he takes Hizokimaru from her hand and slaps her away with the end of his pole.

The sound of her body hitting the end of Hizokimaru signaled him that the impact was painful. Not to mention, she flew all the way to the end of the field.

Sae just lays there on the grass, breathing slightly uneven. "Good for you, Ikkaku. Good for you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk back to the house was a rather quiet and awkward walk. Sae seemed angry. But her attitude only made Ikkaku happy.

"I don't know what the hell you're so mad about. You kicked my ass."

Sae looks at him for a quick second. "I'm not mad. I didn't go hard you, dummy."

"Whatever. You're mad because----"

"Will you shut the hell up?" Sae said, balling up her fists. Ikkaku's grin disappears. "Fine."

"........... Besides. The main reason why I wanted to fight you was because...... Because you didn't ask."

Ok, now he was puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Ikkaku. You were feeling me up in my sleep."

"No, I _didn't!_ Don't play around like that, you twerp! Why would I touch on a man in his sleep?"

"Play innocent if you like. But I was the one that was actually getting felt up on. I mean, if you wanted to touch me, you should've just asked."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yells.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Short but whatever. At least I'm updating at a good pace. That's all that matters. So, how's the story so far? Is it good? If only more people left more comments. =^^=


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Diary Again_

Sae stared out of the window, enjoying the evening breeze. The air wasn't chilly but the air wasn't humid either. So far, there was no sign of Hollows or anything out of the ordinary. But she was glad. A little break from work was a good thing.

"What are you up to?"

Sae's relaxed expression dissolves into a bothered look. "Go away, Ikkaku. I was in a good mood."

He ignores her and stands by her. "I can tell. You're actually dressed up like a girl."

Sae growls lowly, gathering some the dress in her fingers. Well, he was kind of right. Sae Izuni wasn't the type of girl you would normally see in a dress. It doesn't matter. She looked pretty.

"Isn't the sky pretty? All of those blues mixed with those reds and orange."

"It's no different from Soul Soceity."

"Yeah, you're right. But still....." Sae kept her eyes on the painted sky.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I get the okay to leave. I'm sure it would be soon. After all, I _did_ just leave my whole squad to themselves."

"I'm sure they're glad. You're a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, whatever. You weren't saying that when you were _carressing_ my legs the other night!"

He smacks his hand over her mouth. "What the hell is your problem? Do you want people to know that I was _touching_ you??"

She moves his hand away and a smile comes on her face. "Ha. So you finally admitted that you _did_ touch me."

"Well..... Ok, I did. But only because I couldn't believe how hairy your legs are."

"My legs _aren't_ hairy. You want proof? I'll give YOU proof!" She grabs his wrist and drags him to the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, trying to pull away from her grasp.

"I'm proving things to you!" She forces him to sit down and she settles on top of him.

"Get the hell off of me!" Ikkaku tried pushing her off but she grabs a hold of his chin.

Her crimson eyes stared into his eyes. She seemed bothered by his comment. "Now you listen here, _boy_. I'm _all_ woman. You got that? I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk shit. Enough is enough. Understand?"

"Yeah, fine. Whatever."

"Good."

Sae folds her arms in satisfaction. After that, the room grew quiet. She remained on his lap and he had the most ridiculious look on his face. He was feeling rather...... uncomfortable. In a good way, that is.

"What's wrong now? Never been this close to a girl before?" Sae asked, leaning closer to him.

"That's not it! I've never been this close to a _man_."

"I told you I'M NOT A MAN!!!" She yells, her hands wrapping around his neck.

"Izuni taichou! What's going on here?"

Sae turns her head, now realizng that her lieutenant was watching the two. "Oh. I'm just teaching this idiot that I'm 100 female."

Hanabi blinks in disbelief. "Oh. She's _very_ right about that, Ikkaku-san."

_"Yeah, right. You've gotta be kidding me."_

"You see? I don't even know why I'm trying to convince you. You're stupid anyway." Finally, she comes off of him and leaves the room. Hanabi smiles at Ikkaku before following her captain.

"What a stupid ass girl. She makes me----" Ikkaku froze on his complaining when he saw something. Sae's diary. He looked at the lock. It was open.

There were two choices that he could do in a situation like this. He could either close the lock and end it right there. Or he could get up and look through her diary, just out of curiousity.

"Ah, What the hell." he mumbled, walking over to the book.

The first few pages looked old. Something about Zaraki and how much she hated it. Ikkaku passed of that stuff and flipped to the end. There was an entry about the second week of being in the Soul Society. Of course, he reads on.

_Today was yet another boring day. I can see that the stack of papers that were on my office desk were slowly growing. Eventally, they would hit the roof. No matter. I happen to find someone to mess with these days. His name is Ikkaku Madarame. I'm not a sucker for bald guys but..... there's something about him that makes me want to be around him. In some odd and freaky way, he's pretty good looking. Ha, if he knew....._

Ikkaku sighs and shakes his head. "Well, I know now..."

He reads on.

_Of course, I can't let him know that I'm slightly attracted to him. I have to keep up my tough attitude. But, it's only natural for me to like someone, right? Dammit. I just don't know what to do......._

_Maybe I'll just screw around with his head a bit. Hm, just imagine if he _did_ knew I was attacted to him. I'd have to kill him._

He snaps the book shut and locks it. He didn't want to read anymore. He knew too much already. And he felt weird that Sae Izuni had come sort of crush on him. At least he didn't feel disgusted about her liking him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Sae twists her face up at Ikkaku.

"I'm not looking at you, stupid." Ikkaku snapped.

"I don't understand you, man. I'm nice enough to invite you to lunch! Now, do you _want_ me to flip this freakin table on you or not?" Ugh, already getting on Izuni's bad side. But that _so_ wasn't on Ikkaku's mind. The only thing he could think about was her stupid diary.

_And_ her cleavage happily pushing out of her shirt. Obviously, her body was more appealing to Madarame.

"And look! You're staring at me again! You lookin' for a fight, boy?!" Sae growled, her fingers clawing the table. A few people cringed and scooted far away from her table.

Both Hanabi and Ikkaku tried to avoid the stares that they were getting. "Um.... Taichou. People are staring. Be nice, we're in public."

[A shame that Hanabi has to correct her captain]

"Ugh. You're right. I'm sorry, Hanabi." Calmly, Sae takes a seat and takes a sip from her drink. Her bothered look suddenly forms into a look of surprise. She looks at the drink and smiles.

"Ooh. This is good! What is this called again, Hanabi?"

Hanabi looks at the drink then the menu. "It's called Sex on a Beach."

"It's nice!" She exclaimed. Instantly, she turns to Ikkaku. "Try this!"

Ikkaku makes a face. _"What the hell is wrong with his twerp? First she was yelling at me, now she's being nice to me? Is she crazy?!"_ He thought.

"No thanks. I'll pass---"

"Try it!" She demanded.

"What the hell? Don't you understand what the word, no, means?"

Izuni sighs in defeat. "Fine whatever. Besides, I dont know why you're suddenly all tense. Don't worry, I just like screwing around with ya."

"Yeah, right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oohh! Ikkaku, look! Look at the tv screen!"

Poor Ikkaku was close to hanging himself in the living room. All day, Sae has been getting on his nerves! It was driving him crazy! Now, she's drunk and crawling around the living room with a tshirt and a mini skirt. You try controlling a drunk captain that had 16 servings of alcohol in one sitting. It's amazing she didn't puke yet.

"Just shut up and go to bed, dammit."

"BED? Are you crazy? It's only five!" She yelled.

"Fine! Just leave me alone!" He got p from the couch and began to leave the room. Well, up until Sae managed to jump on his back.

"What are you doing, you freak?!"

Izuni laughed loudly, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Woo, this is fun!"

_"Yeah, to you. You crazy bitch!"_

He continued to shake her off. "Get off! You---"

She lets go and falls to the ground. Of course, he looks at her to see if she's still in one piece. Sae moans and rubs her head a bit. "Ow, my head."

Ikkaku sighs and offers her a hand. Gratefully, she grabs his hand. "Ugh.... Thank you. Good thing you pushed me off. I feel like a crazy woman."

"As long as you know." He commented, watching her dust off her clothes. Once again, his eyes lands on her legs. They were rather long for a short person. But he thought it was nice to see a short girl to have such great legs. Sae draws her hair into a ponytail and her eyes look up at him.

"What? What is it?"

"N-Nothing."

A catlike grin pops onto her face. "Oh, I know. You're getting some nasty fantasy about me."

"What? Hell no---"

"So...." Izuni suddenly says, wrapping her arms around his neck, "If I'm _this_ close to you, you don't get some sort of feeling in your pants or something?"

Ikkaku's face turns into the slightest shade of pink. Blushing was something that Madarame wasn't used to doing. Though he didn't want to admit it, he _was_ liking how close she was to him. But did he forget that she was drunk as hell?

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I'm surprised that you didn't push me away yet." She stands on her toes so that her nose touches his. He couldn't help but to stare into her hypnotizing crimson eyes. Though they were rather manacing looking when she's mad, it looked more softer now. Or was it the alcohol making her look like that?

Izuni giggles. "Mm... You're even cuter close up."

He sighs. "You're drunk. Get off of me."

"Me? I'm not drunk. Besides, I know what I'm doing." She protested, leaning in for a kiss. Her lips touched his and not once he flinched or pulled back.

Sae pulls awat with a frown. "What's wrong? You're not kissing me back."

"I already told you to get off of me. You're hard of hearing, aren't you?"

"Well, then I guess I am hard of hearing. That means I'll have to keep trying until you warm up to me."

Izuni does attempt two. She pulls him into another kiss. Ikkaku sighs once again, trying to avoid what's really going on. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of anyone drunk. Especially if a woman is trying to make out with you. But things such as seduction was hard thing to resist. Not only her boobs were grazing on his chest, her lips were soft and welcoming. Hard for a guy to pull away from right?

"Come one, Ikkaku. Loosen up a bit and play a little." She said, kissing his jawline. Finally, his hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer. Eventually, he was kissing her back.

"That's more like it." Sae groaned, running back to his lips.

_"What...... am I doing?! This must be some freaky ass dream. 'Cuz I don't believe what the hell is going on."_ Ikkaku thought, his hand yanking her leg up to rest on his lip. He desperately touched her body from her back down to her hips and down her thigh. Next thing you know, two her legs were wrapped around him and they were hungrily kissing each other.

"Izuni taoichou! Ikkaku-san! There's a Hollow in---"

Hanabi trots in the living room and froze. The sight of her captain and Ikkaku touching and kissing eachother was something that she DIDN'T want to see ever! But of course, they froze as well. Instantly, Sae hops off of Ikkaku and they both kept their distance.

"Hanabi! What's the problem? Did you say a Hollow?"

Kishimoto blinks a few times before she was snapped back into reality. "U-Um. H-Hai, Taichou. You're phone didn't go off?"

"No! Damn it why didn't you tell me earlier on?" Captain Izuni complained, hopping out of her gigai.

"I'm sorry, Izuni Taichou, I--"

"Ugh, let's go!" Sae was already leaping out of the window. Lieutenant Kishimoto nods and darts out after her superior.

Ikkaku just stood there for a moment, trying to make all of this register. "What the fuck just happened?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Aaahh! Sorry if it sounds like I rushed through all of this. It's not that easy trying to update two stories everyday. How about you give me some more comments, I'll give you all more updates! Please? :P


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

"It feels like two Hollows. This task should be done in a snap." Captain Izuni says to her lieutenant. Hanabi nods in agreement, lightly landing onto a nearby roof. Izuni follows suit.

A light thump of weight ladned behind the two females. It was Ikkaku of course. "You could go back to the house. I can get rid of this trash in a minute--"

"How about _you_ go home? We don't need you here." Sae mumbled. She looks over at Kishimoto. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The two vanished and Ikkaku sighs in slight bother. _"Maybe I should sit this one out. She seems pretty mad."_

While Ikkaku watched, Sae and Hanabi didn't take their time to dispose the Hollows. It was simply child's play to them. After two minutes of disposing their enemies, Sae heads back 'home' and Hanabi went over to Ikkaku.

She looked at Ikkaku with curious eyes. He looks up at her and he groans. "What now?"

"You're not going to like what I am about to say, Ikkaku..... Sae is going to start behaving rather...._rude_ to you from now on."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known Sae for a very long time. We're family. But you..... You're the first man to ever touch her without getting hurt..... It might sound pretty stupid right now but you'll see what I mean when we get back."

Ikkaku gave her a look and sighed.

"So, how was it?" Ayasegawa questioned, watching Ikkaku literlly drop himself onto his bed.

"Fucking waste of time." He groaned into the pillow. Yumichika sighs.

"It's all over now. There's no need to get yourself worked up about that woman anymore."

Ikkaku looks over at his close friend. "Whatever."

While Ikkaku was trying to forget everything that happening during his little 'trip', Captain Izuni and Kishimoto went out for a little lunch break.

"T-Taichou?"

Sae slowly looks up at he lieutenant with weary eyes. "What is it, Hanabi?"

Hanabi didn't look up at her captain not once. The question she was going to ask her superior was something she felt rather uncomfortable talking about.

"Wh-What are you and I-Ikkaku doing back there? I-I mean that night when the Hollow---"

"It was nothing, Hanabi......." Izuni says sternly. She seemed angry about this talk. Sae looks up at the girl before her. "So, I suggest you do not bring it up again."

"Y-Yes, Taichou......"

"......... Besides. I wasn't myself that day anyway......." Slowly, Izuni rises from her seat. Kishimoto follows suit as usual.

"So Kishimoto, how about we get started on that stack of papers that---"

Izuni stops short on her words as she accidentally bumps into someone. Of course, she gets an instant attitude.

"Hey, watch where the hell you're going!" She yells, unaware of who she was yelling at. As she looks up at the gue figure before her, her dark eyes widened in shock. The man looked at her in a disturbed manner.

"What's this? Who do you think you are?" He growls in bother.

But she looks up at him in disbelief. _"Captain of Squad 11....... Zaraki Kenpachi!!"_

"What are looking at?"

".......O-Oh. I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't know it was you that I had bumped into." She says with a smile on her face.

Kenpachi looked ta her for a moment and finally walks off. Hanabi watched him for a moment before she looks over to her captain. "Taichou...... Are you all right?"

Sae nods slowly. "Yeah....... But there was something about him. Like I have seen him before."

"Well, you are both from Zaraki. Don't forget that." Kishimoto points out.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess."

That evening, Sae took a walk around a bit. She wanted to take her mind off of a few things. Such as Kenpachi. She didn't know him but there was something about him that she didn't like.

_"Those eyes..... They're so familiar. It's bugging the shit outta me! Where have I seen this guy?!"_

She hadn't even realized that she was standing in the same spot for the past ten minutes.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?"

Izuni's eyes shot up, seeing that Ikkaku was the one that had spoken out. Her confused expression had quickly turned into a bothered look. "Don't talk to me."

She turns away to leave but he grabs her by the arm. Sae looks over to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can we _talk_?"

Izuni studies his face for a moment. "Talk? About what?"

He lets go of her arms and he sighs. "Uh...... About us and that night....... make sure your lieutenant keep s her mouth shut about what she saw---"

"Do not speak ill of my lieutenant. Besides, I already told her she didn't see anything. It's not I really knew what I was doing." Once again, she turns around to leave.

"What about all of those things you wrote about me? I guess you didn't mean any of that either, right?"

Izuni turns around once again and throws a punch at him. Effortlessly, he grabs her fist. "I don't care if you hate me for reading your stupid book. But it's pathetic to be in denial."

She looked at him with raging eyes. Obviously, she was angry. Eventually, her eyes watered up a bit. He lets go of her hand. "What are you crying for?"

She wipes her eyes quickly. "Shut the fuck up. Stop talking to me like you know me, Ikkaku."

He just stood there with his arms folded.

"........... I didn't......... I didn't want you to know how I felt about you. One thing I hated was expressing my feelings to someone. Especially if it's the kinds of feelings I have for you....... I don't want to like anyone right now. And I guess you can say that I was somewhat afraid of you rejecting me--"

"You're stupid." He says suddenly.

She makes a face. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me. You're freakin stupid. And here I thought you were tough. You're soft just like the other little girls that run around here. You disappointment me--"

"Take that!" She yells, kicking him in the face. He flew back a bit.

"You crazy bitch! What the hell was that for?"

"That was proof that I'm not like the others. Make that the last time you say something like that to me! Ya got that?!" She complains, while she walked towards him.

Sae holds out her hand for him. "But....... Even though you're a complete pain in the ass....... My feeling won't change for you."

He looks at her and then her hand. "Eh, I don't need your help!"

"Fine!" She watches him as he got up himself. He looks at her and he smiles.

"You're a freakin piece of work, you know that?"

"Oh, I know, Ikkaku. But you weren't complaining when you had your hand all over me that night---"

"You shut up! Don't act all innocent and shit----"

Izuni shuts up by planting a kiss on his lips. Well, that had kept his mouth closed for a while. But eventually he pulled her closer.

_That night, I wasn't so afraid of showing my feelings. Ikkaku was still a dumbass but at least I feel more comfortabe around him. But this was bad. What if people found out? It's not like we a couple or anything but..... just imagine others talking about us. I shouldn't really care about what others think. But still......._

_Great. Now I just can't stop thinking about him...... Shit._

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I know, I know. This chapter was incredibly short and I apologize for that. But hey, sI gave you another chapter to read. I'll try and update soon!! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

*A Few weeks later*

Sae stood outside, patiently waiting for the daylight to come. She just wanted to see something that could keep her mind off of _him_. Just the thought of thinking about _him,_ had completely irritated her.

But heavy arms had wrapped around her from behind. "Hey, stupid. What are you doing out here so early?"

Izuni sighed lowly. "Go away, Ikkaku. I'm thinking."

He made a face a removes his arms from her. "Fine... Stupid ass..."

Ikkaku begins to walk off but Izuni sighs in defeat. "Wait, Ikkaku."

He pauses, eventually turning back and standing by her side.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but... I can't stop thinking about your Captain."

His brow goes up in slight distaste. "What?"

"Not like that, dumbass. It's just that... it felt like I have seen him somewhere. I mean, _outside_ the seireitei. I bumped into him a few times but the first time, my heart kept racing. Like I was trying to tell myself something-"

"Will you shut the hell up? Listening to you talk about my Captain like this irritating the shit outta me!"

"I don't mean it like that! Dumbass! What do you want to do, listen to me or NOT?"

He groans a bit, finally dropping to the ground. "Fine! Just avoid talking about him like he's your long lost lover, stupid."

Izuni makes a face before continuing on with her thoughts. "I don't know. All that matters is that Kenpachi Zaraki is someone I would prefer to stay away from. I guess you can say that he's the first to be my only fear."

"You? Scared? You're not fooling anybody, shrimp."

"Don't get bothered because I'm not even a bit scared of you." She answered, sitting beside him.

"Yeah? Well, you should be."

"Don't get cocky. You know I wouldn't take one second of hesitation to be on your ass."

Ikkaku drops it, "Yeah , whatever."

After the tiny quarrel, Sae hugs her knees and sighs a bit. "Now that you had me thinking… how about we go somewhere tonight?"

The once calm Ikkaku quickly turned his eyes to her with wide eyes. "What the hell does _that _mean?"

"It means that I need to do something to take my mind off of your Captain."

It may not seem that Sae Izuni is bothered by Zaraki and his dark presence but believe it or not, she is. His face wasn't familiar yet just the vibe of his presence simply shakes the life out of Izuni. Yet, the question of why is still unknown.

"Fine." Ikkaku finally replies.

Of course, she was somewhat surprised, agreeing to something like that. "R-Really? You'll do that?"

"If that's what you really want, then I have no choice but to go along with it."

He glances over to her to see a mischievous grin on her face. "WHAT'S WITH THE FACE, TWERP!"

"Me? You're the one getting all fucking soft on me, baldy!" She punches his arm.

"Shut up! Or I'll change my mind, you little asshole!"

"I'll kill you!"

Not too far from the denying couple, Kishimoto watches from a rooftop. "I guess it's true…. about them having a _thing_?"

"I guess you can say that." Yumichika added, not too far seated by the lieutenant on the roof. "I'm not surprised. But I'm disappointed."

"U-Um… Maybe they just want to be friends." Kishimoto guessed. It was already bizarre to Hanabi Kishimoto that her captain had a 'gentle' side. But it's even weirder to see her captain smile.

"Yes, they're only friends." Hanabi confirms herself.

"_I don't know why I'm so embarrassed. Is it because I told him that we'll hang out in my room? Is it because I won't be wearing my uniform? I don't know what it is. But it doesn't matter now. He would be by my door any moment—"_

"Writing in your stupid book again, I see."

Sae jumped up out of her seat, hearing the voice of Ikkaku coming from the window. Without thought, she closes her book up before Ikkaku got any thoughts of taking it from her. Slipping it under some books, she turns around to him.

"Hey, asshole! You know there's something called _KNOCKING_! There's something called a _DOOR_ too, dammit!"

Ikkaku steps into the room completely now and gives Sae a quick stare.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Sae's face flushes and doesn't look at him. "It's a tsukesage, stupid. Did you expect me to wear my uniform? Stupid…. Anyway, sit over there. I placed some food over there. Don't touch my sake."

"Whatever." He said, already seated on the floor, his hands already in one of the dishes.

For a moment, Izuni watched him as he consumed one of her appetizers down. _"How greedy."_

"You know, one would think you're starving by the way you're devouring all of that food." She said, sitting across from him.

"Shut up. I'm starving. You're food is terrible, by the way."

"WHAT? Then why the hell are you eating it?"

He lifts his head up from his bowl. "Weren't you listening? I said I'm starving."

"I'll let that one slide, punk." She said, grabbing something to eat as well.

As much as Ikkaku complained about her food, not once he came up for air. Sae smiled at the thought. Not to mention, half of the time they were together that night, she was smiling at him, secretly enjoying the food. It didn't even matter if they were talking or not, Izuni thought, if he's here with me he must care about me. Well, that's what she thought.

On the same token, the little moment that Ikkaku was reaching for another dish, he would look at Izuni. All dressed in her tsukesage. Her long hair was no longer resting on her back. Tonight she wore it up.

He didn't want to admit it, but he thought she was incredible. No way in hell, he would ever say that to her though.

"Sae."

"What do you want?" She snaps, taking a sip of her sake.

"You didn't touch your own food. Did you slip poison into the stuff or something?"

"No!" She yells, almost spilling her drink. "I'm not hungry, ok?"

"Is the Captain still on your mind?"

"Er, no. Not really. Why'd you ask?"

He points at her drink. "That's your 5th cup."

She looks at her cup and puts it down. "Really? I wasn't counting."

But now that he mentions it to her, the hint of dizziness comes to her.

He grabs her cup and drinks the rest off. "Now that I think about it, I think I had five too. Drinking the rest of yours is _six_."

Sae rubs her temples before looking at Ikkaku. "Hm, how about we just call it a night? If I sit here any longer, I won't remember a thing in the morning. Help me clean this up."

Slowly, she stands to her feet, clearing up some of the stuff from the floor. Even now, she felt dizzier. Thankfully, she doesn't get nauseous.

"So, what are you going to do after this, Ikkaku?"

He stands to his feet as he watched her clean up. "Nothing probably. What about you?"

"Sleep. I've got nothing else to do." She said, putting all of the things on her desk.

Afterwards, she walks over to her bed and lies down. "You can see yourself out, Ikkaku."

It was fast but she was already fast asleep on her bed before Ikkaku got a chance to leave OR say anything else.

"_Is she really asleep? That damn woman!"_ He thought. _"Might as well leave then."_

He walks over to the window but the hard noise of something hitting the floor made him turn back. Once turning, he noticed that Izuni had fallen off of her bed. Slowly, she sits up and rubs her head. "Oww."

"Dumbass." He said, walking over to her and lifting her up.

"Ikkaku? What the hell are you still doing here?" She asks with her eyes hardly open.

"You should be glad I'm taking you back to your bed. Brat."

Ikkaku puts her down and watches her curl up in her bed. She rolls again but Ikkaku simply decides to just sit on the bed. "Damn, idiot. You're doing this on purpose!"

She doesn't respond to him.

"Fine. Then I'll just sit here until you decided to stay the hell still!"

*Two Hours Later*

It wasn't until then when Ikkaku was laying beside her, halfway sleep. He knew that she wasn't going to move anytime soon but he decided to just stay a little while longer.

Or maybe he just wanted to spend the night over. Just with her.

He turns to face her. As he looks at her no matter how hard he didn't want to, his eyes couldn't help but to stare at her. She looked so peaceful asleep. It was hard to see that while she's awake, so why not take advantage of this?

Her lips were alluring. Her skin was gorgeous. The way she wore her hair was perfect. The way her clothes were revealing the collarbone. It was… tempting.

He gradually brings his hand up to her shoulder, pulling the fabric up to hide her exposed collarbone. From there, he brought his finger up to her lips, gently tracing over it.

He withdraws quickly. "What am I doing?"

Although, he questions himself, he ends up pulling her close to his body.

Sae's small body was warm. Inviting. He wanted to hold her tighter but that could result her waking up and beating the daylight out of him.

So, he stayed this way for the rest of the night, somewhat glad that someone like her actually notices him.

He kisses her forehead lightly before falling asleep as well.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Gosh, it's been so long! And it feels like I sorta improved a bit. I hope you guys didn't forget about me! I missed you guys! So, how about we make a deal? Gimmie a review and hopefully, I can update very soon! And thank you guys, for being so patient!


End file.
